


Diamonds Aren't Forever

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Double rip, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I actually am not really all that proud of this one, I can't be proud of all of them, I honestly don't sleep, I just really like torturing you guys, I'm Sorry, I'm such a terrible human, I'm tired, It's midnight, Life is sad, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, RIP, That's okay I guess, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What is sleep ??, but like, it's a problem, so am I, who knows - Freeform, yeah well, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: “Sir, you have an incoming call from May Parker.” Friday’s voice sounded through the lab, pulling Tony from his work.“Answer it, Fri.” He placed his screwdriver on the table and waited for the call to connect.A few moments later May’s voice was there and it was full of panic and worry. “Tony, you need to come to the hospital right now.”





	Diamonds Aren't Forever

“Sir, you have an incoming call from May Parker.” Friday’s voice sounded through the lab, pulling Tony from his work. 

“Answer it, Fri.” He placed his screwdriver on the table and waited for the call to connect. 

A few moments later May’s voice was there and it was full of panic and worry. “Tony, you need to come to the hospital right now.” 

“What? Why?” Tony was up and on his feet in seconds. 

“It’s Peter. He was out, you know, ‘working’ and he got shot.” 

“Shit.” Fear had a hold of Tony with it’s razor sharp claws. He felt like throwing up, but he didn’t have time for that. He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright. Just please hurry. I don’t want to be alone.” She sounded _terrified_.

“I will. Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you alone.” 

“Okay...thank you.” 

“Of course.” He grabbed his keys off the counter and the call ended. He bolted to the car and sped to the hospital, getting there in record time. It was a _miracle_ that no cop saw him and pulled him over for it. Maybe luck was on his side tonight. He hoped to God it was. 

Tony walked, well more so ran, into the hospital and immediately spotted May sitting in the waiting room with her eyes set on the wall in front of her. He went to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. “Hey.” She turned to him with tears in her eyes. 

“Hi.” She sounded lost and she _looked_ lost. 

“Any word on how he’s doing?” He asked softly. 

“No. They haven’t come out since they took him in the operation room.” 

“How bad is it?” He knew the answer would most likely hurt him, but he needed to know. He wanted to make sure there was a chance Peter could survive. 

“ _Really_ bad.” She sniffled and took a deep breath. “He called me and he sounded so in pain and I already knew it was something bad. You know him, he can hide his pain well. For me to be able to _tell_ that he was in pain, it bothered me. So, I rushed there and when I got there…” She paused to gather herself. Then continued. “He was surrounded in a pool of his own blood. It was _everywhere_. He was _so_ pale and he was _barely_ breathing. I got him here as fast as I could and they took him as soon as we arrived. I’m just so _scared_ , Tony.” 

“It’ll be alright.”

“How do you know?” 

“Because I know Peter. He’s a fighter.” She had a look on her face that said she didn’t believe him, but she didn’t answer him. Instead she fixed her gaze on the wall once more. Tony sighed and stared at his lap. She did have a good reason to be doubtful, but he tried to stay positive, for the both of them. They needed positivity. 

It worked for the most part, but in the back of his mind he was starting to find the hope draining from him the longer the wait was. 

One hour turned to two and two hours turned to three. 

Finally, after almost four hours of waiting a nurse came out, but her expression wasn't happy. It was grim. “I hate to inform you of this, but...he didn’t make it.” 

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” Tony felt like someone had punched him in the gut. His eyes filled with tears. She seemed to notice and her expression turned into one of pity. Tony _hated_ that look. 

“He didn’t make it.” The nurse repeated. “We did everything we could, but he lost so much blood before he got here.” 

“Thank you for trying.” May whispered defeatedly. Her tears had already started to spill down her cheeks. 

“Of course.” The nurse gave May a kind smile before she turned and left. 

Tony sat frozen in the hospital chair trying to make himself wake up from this dream because it _had_ to be a dream. There was no way that Peter was actually _dead_. 

_No way_. 

Peter was Tony’s _anchor_. 

Peter was Tony’s _lifeline_. 

Peter was Tony’s _kid_. 

He couldn't be gone. He _couldn't_. 

Tony had a hard time breathing after that. He couldn't seem to understand how his life could be so messed up. He never got a break. He never had the chance to be happy and if he did have the chance, life would swoop in and snatch that chance right out of his grasp. 

It happened repeatedly. One thing after another. Life just took, took, and _took_ with no restraint. 

You couldn't do anything to stop it either. You had no choice but to endure the pain that was installed for you. And that was Tony's case. He just had to deal with all the pain and at this point he was used to it. Or at least he thought he was, but then he lost Peter and he realized that he wasn't used to it. He never _would_ be used to it. 

It turned out that luck wasn't on Tony's side that night.

**Author's Note:**

> W e l p. Idk what I'm doing anymore. Like honestly. I'm fucking losing it guys. Please save me. Ahem, well, um, I'm sorry for this and like maybe I'll write fluff to make up for this. Probably not. Lmfao. I'm sorry that I'm like this. Sksks thanks for reading! Love youuuuu<33 
> 
> Leave a like or comment!!


End file.
